Windows typically include a frame that supports a piece of glass. One common type of window is a casement window that can be found in commercial and residential applications. A casement window generally includes a window sash that is pivotally connected to a window frame so the window sash can be moved pivotally between an open position and a closed position. The frame typically supports a window operator that includes a rotary handle mated to a spindle that translates rotary motion of the handle into pivotal movement of one or more operator arms that are slidably connected to the window sash.
Typically, casement window operator handles extend outward from the frame into the room. The rotary handle may have structure such that it can be articulated between an open position where the handle extends outward from the frame for use and a closed or folded position where the handle may lie along the base or housing of the operator as shown in US20090256367 (see FIGS. 15, 18, 21, 24 and 27). Such folding handles for window operators are known in the art.
Typical folding handles for casement window operators are designed to pivot about 135° between the closed and open position. The homeowner operates the handle by gripping a knob connected to the distal end of the handle. Unfortunately, there is a tendency for the handle to pivot or rotate back to the closed position during operation of the handle in the open position, particularly when a heavy input load is being transmitted, for example, in the case of a heavy or misaligned window sash. This condition is created by the fact that the knob disposed at the distal end of the handle and the axis of rotation of the handle are not in the same plane. As the homeowner's hand rotates the handle via the knob, the wrist action acts to pull the handle back down to the closed position.
This disclosure seeks to overcome this disadvantage and to provide one or more new features not previously available.